cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
King
King is a Mimiga who serves as the leader of Mimiga Village. He's very hot-headed and unusually strong and combative for a Mimiga, yet deeply cares about the welfare and safety of the village, especially since Arthur was killed by the Doctor. King is first seen arguing with Toroko over the key to Arthur's house, where Sue is staying. Because Sue is wanted by the Doctor, King wants to turn her in before the Doctor attacks the village to try and get her himself. He feels this is an unfortunate plan but doesn't care much for Sue's safety, since Sue isn't native to the village and seems to hate everyone in it besides Toroko. When Toroko is mistaken for Sue and captured by Misery, King and Jack meet in the Assembly Hall to discuss what to do next. Both agree to trade Sue for Toroko. After Quote finds the second key to Arthur's house and leaves the door unlocked, King and Jack wait for Sue to teleport back from the Egg Corridor then capture her and lock her in the village cage, waiting for the Doctor's minions to come back so they can make the trade. As Quote goes to the Bushlands to rescue Sue's brother Kazuma in her place, Sue tells King and Jack the Doctor's plan to turn all the Mimiga into his personal army using Red Flowers. The two of them let Sue free, with King following her to Arthur's house to discuss what to do about the Doctor with her and the newly arrived Kazuma and Professor Booster. When the group find out that the Doctor has located the red flowers in Sand Zone, Quote is sent to the area to find and destroy the flowers. Unfortunately, the Doctor and his minions are able to get inside the warehouse where the flowers are kept first. King somehow manages to get to the warehouse before Quote too, arriving just as Balrog is forcing Toroko to eat a red flower as a test for the Doctor. King easily defeats Balrog with one slash of his sword and goes to attack the Doctor as well but is hit with a burst of lightning from Misery and blasted back against the wall, leaving him slowly dying as Toroko succumbs to the flowers enraging effects. After Quote is forced to kill Toroko, King says that he won't be able to help Quote anymore and asks that he avenge him before dying, leaving his Blade behind for Quote to pick up and use. Trivia *When you are using the Blade at Lv. 3, a ghostly image of King appears holding his sword while slashing multiple times; it is most likely his brave spirit remained in the sword, fighting to no end to eventually kill the Doctor. *King is the only Mimiga seen using a weapon and the only non-rabid Mimiga who displays any fighting skill. *The origin of his scar is never revealed. *It is believed by some that Arthur originally used the sword that King has, entrusting it to King when he was killed by the Doctor much in the way that King gave it to Quote. *In Pixel's BBS, it is stated that King did eat some red flower, however, did not go rabid because he cooked it. :: "> Why does King have red/pink eyes? :: by red flower." :: "> Hey pixel. :: > How did king survived the red flower and not dissapear like toroko? :: He may have cooked it.." :: Reference: http://hpcgi2.nifty....bbs/bbs0003.cgi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mimigas Category:Deceased Category:Allies